<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Lady by honestgrins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532650">His Lady</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins'>honestgrins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [219]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Werewolf!Klaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Tale of a wolf and his lady + kc</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [219]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was losing time.</p>
<p>It happened slowly the longer he remained a wolf, then all at once as his instincts overcame his reason. Klaus was usually so careful to maintain the balance between animal and man, but Mikael had caught wind of him; the village wouldn’t be safe for his human self until his father moved on. The only thing worse than being hunted as a wolf was being ran down as a werewolf.</p>
<p>But now he was losing time, and Caroline was giving up on him.</p>
<p>He watched her from the edge of the woods, her shutters not quite closed while she cleaned the cottage she shared with her mother. She didn’t sing like she used to, nor did she smile. It hurt him to know that he hurt her to the point of silence.</p>
<p>Mikael would move on soon, hunting down rumors of a wolf acting curiously. In the past, Klaus would try to spark those rumors, strategically acting out to quickly turn tail the other way. It could buy him an extra moonturn or two, if he were lucky.</p>
<p>Leaving Caroline behind, however, made it an impossible feat. Not while Mikael prowled nearby. Not when his heart couldn’t bear being away from her.</p>
<p>So he watched, and he waited. His lady might not be as happy as he’d like to make her, but she would be safe - until they met again.</p>
<p>The mournful howl left his mouth before he could hold it in, the beast too strong to ignore. When Caroline looked up, shaken, he made himself melt back into the shadows of the forest. <em>For now</em>, he promised himself, despite everything in him wanting to go to her. <em>Just for now.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Her Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous asked: Please continue the fix of ‘His Lady’ I need more!!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before, she would have feared the howl that sounded just a stone’s throw from her home. Wolves rarely ventured this close to the village, but a hungry one posed great danger to the goats they kept out back.</p>
<p>But this wolf didn’t sound hungry; it sounded sad.</p>
<p>Caroline felt foolish to consider the story of a strange man passing through, looking for a creature of a man who could turn into a wolf. The idea was absurd, even if the stranger seemed convinced that the creature existed and that it posed a danger to everyone in its path in either form. Still, the description he gave was awfully familiar - too familiar for her to ignore. </p>
<p>If it truly was the man she thought, however, perhaps his wolf would be similarly endeared to her.</p>
<p>Gently pushing the shutter completely open, she peered out into the darkness. “Klaus,” she whispered. “Klaus! Is that you?" The woods were as loud as ever, not that she trusted herself to pick out a wolf’s tread. But the howl echoed in her ears, haunting her. "Please, I just want to know you are all right.”</p>
<p>It felt like an age of waiting until a large, sandy wolf nosed past the tree line and into the moonlight. He didn’t come any closer, and her heart stopped at the way he seemed to regard her with great care, like he didn’t want to scare her. When his head canted to the side, though, a laugh bubbled out of her at how very Klaus the gesture was. “It is you.”</p>
<p>His head bowed, almost shamefully. “No,” she rushed to say, “I- Can we please talk? Face to face?" He slipped back into the woods, shaking his head as he went. "Klaus! Will I see you again?”</p>
<p>Another howl, stronger this time and without that mournful note. She took it as a good sign, if only to give herself some hope to hold onto.</p>
<p>Swallowing, she moved to latch the window shut, sadly wondering if he’d leave her life as quickly as he’d arrived. But just as she was turning to blow out the candles, a light knock rattled the shutter. With her heart in her throat, she placed her hand back over the latch. She only hesitated a moment, and she swung it back open to find an apprehensive - and a very naked - Klaus waiting for her.</p>
<p>“Hello, love.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Their Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous asked: More sequels to puppy love and his lady!!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline struggled to meet his eyes, when so much of him was on display. “Um, wha-” Licking her lips, she squeezed her eyes shut until she got herself under control. “What’s going on? There was this man…”</p>
<p>“My father didn’t take kindly to discovering he’s not actually my father,” Klaus explained, his voice soft. “He takes great pride in informing everyone he comes across that my true father passed on more than a bit of shame.”</p>
<p>Her eyes fluttered open at that, pity and worry overwhelming her. She reached for his hand. “I’m sorry. If it helps, he didn’t seem to suspect you’ve lingered around the village for very long. For all we know, he’s already moved on to the next.”</p>
<p>He gave the smallest of grins, and he lifted their joined hands to his lips. “For all <em>we</em> know? There’s a we?”</p>
<p>She blushed and bit her lip. “I suppose that depends on if you intend to run away.”</p>
<p>“I wanted to,” he admitted quietly. “Mikael has hurt those who’ve helped me in the past, and I didn’t want you or your mother to suffer for my presence in your lives, however brief.” She deflated at that, and he tilted her chin toward him for a soft kiss. “But I couldn’t make myself leave, not when he was here. Not when you’re here.”</p>
<p>“So stay.”</p>
<p>The words fell simply from her lips, but they felt like a stab to his chest. “What if he-”</p>
<p>“Stay,” she urged again. “We can figure out the rest as it comes. If you’re alone in the woods, though, I’ll just fear the worst. Always.”</p>
<p>He met her gaze with a grave frown. “I’m a wolf, love. Mikael might be the worst we face, but he won’t be the last to know the truth and hate me for it. How can I risk bringing that danger to your door?”</p>
<p>Caroline shrugged and pulled him closer, her hand moving over his heart. “How can I risk sending you away?”</p>
<p>Kissing her before he even realized he was doing it, Klaus knew he could never leave her now. Never. He was her wolf and she was his lady.</p>
<p>Let Mikael try to tear them apart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>